This invention relates to electrical distribution boxes having vertical rows of horizontally disposed circuit breakers therein, and particularly to such boxes which have means for positively locking any circuit breaker in a pre-set position.
In many applications, particularly in business or industry it is desirable to have a particular electrical circuit locked either in an "off" or "on" position.
For example, it would be desirable to have building "exit" signs on a circuit which was locked in an "on" position.
Any circuit which is being worked on should be "locked out."
Numerous means have been provided for locking distribution box controlled circuits in an "on" or "off" position, but have been either expensive, not "fail-safe" or somewhat complicated to couple to the circuit breaker and distribution box.